warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Damage Falloff
is a damage mechanic present in certain weapons, often shotguns, that reduces their effectiveness at long distances. Falloff (as shown in Arsenal) describes two distances making up the range at which a weapon's damage starts decreasing linearly from 100%, to the weapon's minimum damage percentage, if a target is struck within the range. Hitting a target at a distance shorter than the initial falloff will deal 100% of the weapon's damage, and hitting a target beyond the entire falloff range will continue to deal its minimum damage percentage. *The minimum damage percentage that a weapon can deal differs from weapon to weapon and can be as high as 75% (e.g. ), or as low as 16.67% (e.g. ). *For all sniper rifles, the minimum damage percentage is set at 50%, with a falloff distance starting at 400m and ending at 600m. Since , all hitscan weapons regardless of if they have a Damage Falloff stat or not, are limited to a universal shot distance of 300 meters, where shooting past this distance will not register any hits, except for sniper rifles which have a universal limit of 1000 meters. For weapons with Damage Falloff values, Warframe Abilities and Mods (including Rivens) that alter Projectile Flight Speed will modify their falloff ranges accordingly, making them more or less effective at longer distances. *Hitscan weapons without '''listed Damage Falloff are completely unaffected by positive or negative Projectile Flight Speed modifiers, making them safe for Riven Mods to obtain as a negative stat. *Continuous weapons do '''not have Damage Falloff, but instead have range limits that are unique to each weapon. Warframe Abilities and Mods that increase Projectile Flight Speed include: FatalAccelerationMod.png|link=Fetal Acceleration| JetStream2.png|link=Jet Stream| LethalMomentum.png|link=Lethal Momentum| TerminalVelocity.png|link=Terminal Velocity| Weapons with Damage Falloff: (10-20m 33.33% min dmg) GlassShotgun.png|link=Astilla| (30-60m 50% min dmg) Baza.png|link=Baza| (22-34m 50% min dmg) BazaPrime.png|link=Baza Prime| (30-60m 50% min dmg) Boar.png|link=Boar| (15-25m 50% min dmg) FixedPrimeBoar.png|link=Boar Prime| (18-25m 30% min dmg) TnHeavyShotgun.png|link=Corinth| (18-36m 33.33% min dmg) Exergis.png|link=Exergis| (30-60m 49.2% min dmg) Fulmin.png|link=Fulmin| (10-20m 33.33% min dmg) Hek.png|link=Hek| (10-20m 20% min dmg) GrineerSparkGun.png|link=Kohm| (15-25m 53.33% min dmg) KuvaKohm.png|link=Kuva Kohm| (13-26m 6.25% min dmg) CorpusSniperRifle.png|link=Lanka| (400-600m 50% min dmg) GrnDBSG.png|link=Sobek| (20-30m 50% min dmg) Strun.png|link=MK1-Strun| (15-25m 50% min dmg) FiveShotSniper.png|link=Rubico| (400-600m 50% min dmg) RubicoPrime.png|link=Rubico Prime| (400-600m 50% min dmg) SyndicateNLTigris.png|link=Sancti Tigris| (8-20m 57.14% min dmg) CorpusSniperRifle.png|link=Snipetron| (400-600m 50% min dmg) DESnipertronVandal.png|link=Snipetron Vandal| (400-500m 50% min dmg) Strun.png|link=Strun| (12-25m 60% min dmg) WraithStrun.png|link=Strun Wraith| (15-30m 50% min dmg) DETigris.png|link=Tigris| (10-20m 47.62% min dmg) PrimeTigris342.png|link=Tigris Prime| (10-20m 51.28% min dmg) SyndicateSMHek.png|link=Vaykor Hek| (10-25m 26.67% min dmg) DEVectis.png|link=Vectis| (400-600m 50% min dmg) VectisPrime.png|link=Vectis Prime| (400-600m 50% min dmg) Vulkar.png|link=Vulkar| (400-600m 50% min dmg) VulkarWraith.png|link=Vulkar Wraith| (400-600m 50% min dmg) - Secondary= Dual_Broncos.png|link=Akbronco| (7-14m 75% min dmg) DEPrimeDualBroncos.png|link=Akbronco Prime| (9-18m 74% min dmg) DEGrineerHandShotgun.png|link=Brakk| (11-22m 60% min dmg) Bronco.png|link=Bronco| (7-14m 75% min dmg) PrimeBronco.png|link=Bronco Prime| (9-18m 74% min dmg) DECorpusHandCannon.png|link=Detron| (13-22m 62.31% min dmg) EuphoraPrime.png|link=Euphora Prime| (6-12m 1.14% min dmg) GrnWindUpPistol.png|link=Kohmak| (12-24m 66.67% min dmg) KuvaBrakk.png|link=Kuva Brakk| (10-20m 4% min dmg) MaraDetron.png|link=Mara Detron| (16-30m 37.5% min dmg) SawnOffShotgun.png|link=Pyrana| (15-30m 27.27% min dmg) PyranaPrime.png|link=Pyrana Prime| (18-36m 72.73% min dmg) DualKohmak.png|link=Twin Kohmak| (12-24m 66.67% min dmg) GrnQueenGuardDualPistols.png|link=Twin Rogga| (10-20m 21.28% min dmg) - Kitgun= KitgunChamberCatchmoon.png|link=Catchmoon|Catchmoon (8-16m 6.25% min dmg) - Melee= TnoGunblade.png|link=Redeemer| (20-40m 16.67% min dmg) RedeemerPrime.png|link=Redeemer Prime| (20-40m 16.67% min dmg) TnoGunbladeAuto.png|link=Sarpa| (20-40m 16.67% min dmg) - Robotic= DESentinelSweeper.png|link=Sweeper| (15-25m) SentinelSweeperPrime.png|link=Sweeper Prime| (20-30m) - Arch-gun (Archwing)= ArchLaunchGrenade.png|link=Corvas| (100-350m) ArchBurstGun.png|link=Cyngas| (100-350m) GrnAntiAirGun.png|link=Grattler| (100-350m) ArchwingMachinegun.png|link=Imperator| (100-350m) ImperatorVandal.png|link=Imperator Vandal| (100-350m) ArchLongRifle.png|link=Phaedra| (100-350m) - Arch-gun (Atmospheric)= ArchLaunchGrenade.png|link=Corvas| (60-100m) }} Patch History ;Weapon Fall-Off Damage Changes: One of Warframe’s biggest appeals is the diverse selection of weaponry. Even within the subclasses of rifles and pistols, there is huge variety to be found, such as the distinction between projectile weapons (firing physical projectiles which move through space, like the Boltor) and hitscan weapons (firing draws an imaginary line between the gun and the point aimed at, doing damage instantly to whatever it hits, like the Soma). For obvious reasons, hitscans are very effective at long distances - this has never been an issue with Warframe’s tileset-based gameplay, but as we shot enemies from a kilometer away in the plains with our pistols, we knew something had to be done. With the release of Plains of Eidolon, most weapons will have a form of damage falloff added, to reduce their effectiveness at extremely long distances. But don’t panic! This damage falloff will only be noticeable at extreme ranges (greater than 300m). Across all of our current tilesets, we were unable to find an unobstructed line of sight longer than 300m, so that is the point at which damage falloff will start. Based on our assessment of all existing procedural tiles we’re extra confident that our current tileset-based gameplay will be largely unaffected. It is also worth noting that snipers will be able to fire 600m without experiencing falloff, to give them more of a purpose in this wide open terrain where long range weapons should thrive. ;Weapon Range Limit Changes: All trace-fire (hitscan) weapons trace distance reduced to 300m apart from Sniper Rifles which stay at 1000m. }} fr:Dégradation_des_Dégâts Category:Mechanics